Dear
by Zafiro Okami
Summary: Kaoru wrote a letter to Kenshin, saying she understands. How will he react, what will he do? Wanna know, just read it's short.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't be stupid... Is not mine

My dear Kenchin,

I know you've sworn not to kill but to protect, to help with the technique you once used to kill with.

To be a wonderer and nothing more. I know those dreams that haunt you, I know the feeling of loosing someone very dear. I know that you hurt at night with no consolation , when winter comes I know that your sad . I know that you have a heavy weight on your shoulders and that it's yours alone. I know how it is to be alone , I know how it feels with no one to smile at or give a soft kiss. With no one to hug or help you when your down. With no one to help you carry that heavy burden that you put upon yourself. But the thing I don't know , Why don't you let me help? Your not alone anymore you'll always have me. I will always be here waiting for you so when you come back I'll welcome and say " Welcome home .. Shinta".

Kaoru

------------------(&&$&0)

a/n: please leave a review and be honest that means you Marjis if your reading,and don't say stupid stuff in the reviews got it --


	2. Who sent this?

disclaimer: this is stupid, IS NOT MINE

a/n: hope you like it if not I don't care,please leave reviews it helps.

(breathing heavy)

Swords clashing with each other and blood spilling. It was winter and two men were fighting. There was a cabin were a woman in the floor was watching the whole scene. One of them was hurt before the fight but yet he kept on fighting. When the last moment came for one of them to die the man that was hurt was about to get hit but he got him first. But finally realized he had taken the woman too. She had put herself as a shield to save him . The sword was piercing them both he took it out as slowly as he could . And put the woman in his arms. He looked at her with eyes of guilt, that he had killed the one he loved. She had a knife in her hands and put it in his cheek making a scar. There were no words only silence and the sound of the tears that fell to the to the ground.

I couldn't save her ……(with a tear coming down) I KILLED HER!!!!! -he shouted

With that , that image disappeared, it was dark and cold you could see a woman on the floor. She had a hole in her stomach, she had bruises and cuts and a pool of blood beneath her. Suddenly everything caught fire except her.

(ugh gasp) I ….. Love you -she whispered

He was shocked as he saw this happening. In a moment of desperation he tried getting to her. But the fire grew stronger and consumed her she was gone. The fire kept burning and meteors started to fall. A city appeared but in ruins, they were screams but no one there, pain and sorrow was the only thing you could see. The sky was red, the air gray and dense, the water black as night with no reflection only monsters of the underworld. Nature had lost its beauty, thrown and pushed by the adultery of the world. Destroyed by darkness itself , by darkness that was born from the evil in people's heart's. They were killed by the thing they loved most the unclean sin that infected everything it touched, making it impure making it darkness. In the city you could see nothing only here blood spilling and cry's for help. The fire changed it's color like blood in fire. Something approached it was walking but not touching the ground, the fire made way for it to pass and then the fire got back to it's place. You couldn't see anything it was not a person or a thing just a shadow. The shadow approached the man, suddenly everything change the fire was gone and night came. There was mist everything looked destroyed and ruined no plants not a sign of life. The mist cleared a little and they're were tombstones a lot of them.

You can't escape it -the shadow said with a deep voice. You can't change what you really are. You can't escape it, we killed them-with satisfaction in his voice.

I'm not you, you enjoyed it. I'm paying the price .

Were both paying the price.

You're going to stay there for eternity, I will never let you out.

You may want this life but you can never have it. You can never change the past, YOU CAN NEVER CHANGE WHO YOU ARE!!!!!- he shouted

You're not part of my life, you're not a part of me anymore-he shouted

YOU CAN NEVER GET RID OF ME!!!!!

A tombstone rise from the ground saying " Here lies….."

No-he whispered

You KILLED her!!!! You'll ALLWAYS HAVE THESE EYES!!!!!!

The shadow opened his eyes, screams were heard, but his eyes. They showed hatred and the thirst of blood, the need to kill to see blood to taste it. His eyes weren't human they showed darkness and the impurity of the world, that every sin and the evil in people's heart's were within those eyes.

I will NEVER LET YOU OOOUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!

The shadow disappears.

(gasp breathing heavy) He touches his stomach were there's a wound. He gets up slowly and takes some sticks. He got out the window and started walking slowly. After two hour's of walking with no rest he saw a tree. He let himself fall he was too tired and hurt to sit down, it was still dark he had woken up very early in the morning. He was looking at the stars but the sun was coming out, he rested until it was morning. He got up and started walking after a while something caught his attention. It was a letter flying in the wind that stopped in front of him. He took it, it said "to Kenshin Himura" but it didn't say who it was from.

Who sent me this?….I have to get going.

He kept walking and left it there. But he wonder who sent it to him? Who was it? But he just ignored it. Hours passed he was tired so sat down under a tree for a moment. He closed his eyes and opened them and looked at the sky , but a paper was flying in the air and fell on Kenshin's lap.

………/_this is the same letter that I left a hours ago._

Kenshin throws it a little further away from him and keeps walking. A day passes in the morning a paper in the wind falls in the lap of Kenshin who was looking at the sky.

………./_fine_

He open's it and starts reading an hour passed. He was sitting with the letter in his hand's thinking of what he had read a hundred times. The words, the emotion, the questions that were yet answered. At the dojo Kaoru is sitting down under a tree.

(sigh) …./ _I hope his ok_

She was at the entrance letting herself go by the wind. It was an never ending melody that those few could hear. The breeze was toying with her hair. The grass tickling her every movement. The soft touch of a flower's petal was hers to command. That young and naïve girl no longer existed, but it blossomed into a beautiful woman mature and sensible


End file.
